Quand le passé revient frapper à la porte
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Finch se comporte bizarrement avec le nouveau numéro et Reese désespère de réussir à se rapprocher de son nouvel employeur. Les débuts difficiles de cette relation qui sort de l'ordinaire...


Hello tous. Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui viennent lire mes fanfics et surtout celles qui m'ont laissé un com et/ou ajouté mes récits en favoris. **Un grand merci à tous !**  
J'ai reçu une plainte comme quoi je devrais prévenir quand la relation de Reese et Finch prend une tournure différente de celle de la série : je tag en friendship quand ça reste juste de l'amitié et en romance quand ça va plus loin.

* * *

**Quand le passé revient frapper à la porte**

Quand Reese arriva à la bibliothèque ce matin-là, un peu avant 7h, il fut surpris de trouver Finch déjà assis face à son ordinateur, pianotant sur son clavier en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers aux informations qui s'affichaient sur les différents écrans.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici si tôt, autrement je serai passé acheter des donuts.

Le chien allongé aux pieds de l'informaticien releva la tête au mot « donuts » avec un gémissement plein d'expectative Finch en revanche ne lui accorda pas même un coup d'œil.

- Nouveau numéro, dit-il brièvement en désignant d'un mouvement du menton la vitre fêlée où plusieurs photos étaient accrochées. Jack Nielsen, 43 ans, ancien marine, ancien agent de sécurité, actuellement inoccupé. Marié à Joanne Nielsen, anciennement Burcke, 37 ans, cuisinière scolaire au collège Evariste Galois depuis 3 ans. 3 filles de 19, 15 et 11 ans. La plus âgée suit des études de droit à l'université de Toronto, vit sur le Campus. La seconde est au collège où travaille sa mère et la dernière souffre de dépression infantile et reste à la maison en compagnie de son père depuis environ un an. Pas de dettes, excepté un emprunt pour la maison mais aucun payement n'a jamais été en retard. Si j'en crois les comptes de ces deux derniers mois, pas de dépenses suspectes indiquant une affaire extra conjugale d'un côté où de l'autre.

Reese loucha sur sa montre, se demandant si ce n'était pas lui qui avait cette fois brisé le continuum spatio-temporel et traversé un couple d'heures sans en avoir conscience.

- Finch, il n'est même pas 7h, quand avez-vous eu le temps de faire toutes ces recherches ?

- Je suis arrivé tôt, répondit vaguement l'informaticien, avant d'enchaîner : Mr. Nielsen quitte rarement la maison, et sa fille pas du tout. Néanmoins, nous avons besoin d'yeux et d'oreilles à l'intérieur si nous voulons identifier la menace. J'ai envoyé un mail avec un cheval de Troie qui dérèglera les trois ordis présents dans la maison et je redirigerai son appel au service après vente ici. Si j'en crois les statistiques de consultation de la page facebook de leur fille de 15 ans et celle du site de poker en ligne sur lequel Mr. Nielsen est inscrit, ça ne devrait pas trop tarder. Vous pourrez vous faire passer pour le réparateur.

- Moi ? s'étonna Reese. Ça ne serait pas plutôt une couverture qui vous correspond ?

- …Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas me voir sur le terrain ? J'ai déjà commencé à établir une identité, je ne vais pas recommencer.

Reese ne répondit pas immédiatement et Finch fit pivoter sa chaise pour lui faire face. Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant que son partenaire semblait l'évaluer du regard.

- Mr. Reese ?

- Vous semblez sûr que Nielsen est en danger, remarqua Reese. Il pourrait être celui qui prépare un mauvais coup. D'autres informations sur lui dont vous ne m'avez pas fait part ?

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Finch, presque trop vite pour que son partenaire puisse le remarquer, et encore moins l'identifier. Sans répondre, il fit un geste de la main vers la vitre et Reese s'approcha pour observer les photos. Les trois enfants étaient étrangement semblables, avec les mêmes joues rondes, les mêmes yeux bleus en amande et une crinière de boucles cascadant sur leurs épaules, blondes pour la plus jeune, châtain clair pour les deux plus âgées. Elles avaient visiblement hérité la plupart de leurs traits de leur mère, dont la photo était accrochée au dessus, mais le sourire malicieux qui étirait leurs lèvres leur venaient directement de leur père.

- Ah, émit Reese quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo de ce dernier. Je vois.

Sur le cliché, Jack Nielsen, visage carré, coupe militaire, était assis sur un fauteuil roulant, un livre ouvert sur les genoux.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Reese accepta la tasse de café que Nielsen posa à côté de lui avec un sourire et un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur.

- Maintenant, dit la voix de Finch dans l'écouteur, appuyez sur contrôle, alt et deux fois sur espace, la boite de dialogue devrait s'afficher.

L'ex agent de la CIA émit un léger bruit affirmatif et Finch poursuivit ses instructions :

- Deuxième onglet, dans les paramètres de défragmentation, rentrez le mot de passe que je vous ai donné. Le programme va mettre quelques minutes à s'exécuter.

Reese hocha la tête, à peu près certain que Finch pouvait l'observer via la web cam et se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise. Il avait disposé les micros et caméras à l'étage quand il avait fait mine de réparer l'ordinateur fixe, profitant que Nielsen était dans la chambre de sa cadette pour récupérer son ordinateur portable, et ceux du rez de chaussé pendant que son hôte préparait le café. Quand le programme de Finch aurait nettoyé ce dernier portable, il pourrait quitter la maison mais en attendant, rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer d'obtenir plus d'informations.

- Ancien marine, hein ? lança-t-il nonchalamment en désignant du menton le tatouage sur le bras de Nielsen.

L'autre homme hocha la tête.

- J'ai servi 10 ans. Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Vous ?

Reese fut presque pris au dépourvu – mais bien sûr, l'autre avait reconnu en lui le soldat, sans doute à la manière dont il bougeait. Il sourit et le régala de quelques anecdotes de son temps sous les drapeaux, l'encouragea à parler de ses expériences à lui. Un coup d'œil à l'ordi lui appris que l'exécution du programme approchait les 50% et il n'avait toujours rien appris d'intéressant.

- Ils vont ont donné une médaille au moins, pour vous être retrouvé dans ce fauteuil ?

- Oh, non… C'est arrivé après.

- Quand vous étiez agent de sécurité de cette compagnie informatique ? fit mine de s'étonner Reese.

- Non, encore après, précisa Nielsen d'une voix un peu contrainte.

- Un autre job dangereux ?

- On peut dire ça… J'essayais d'aider quelqu'un, et je me suis retrouvé pris entre deux feux. Alors, à votre avis, pourquoi les trois ordis sont devenus dingos d'un coup comme ça ?

Reese reconnu la tentative de diversion pour ce qu'elle était mais n'insista pas. Il conseilla un changement d'anti virus, fit un sous entendu graveleux concernant certains sites à ne pas visiter et prit finalement congé quand le programme se termina.

Sur le pas de la porte, il appela :

- Finch, vous êtes là ?

- Toujours, Mr. Reese.

- Est-ce que vous avez des infos sur la manière dont il a été blessé ? Il avait l'air de ne vraiment pas vouloir aborder le sujet.

- Il a tenté de protéger une jeune femme que son ex-mari avait l'intention de tuer. Aucun rapport avec notre affaire.

Reese haussa les sourcils, ouvrant la portière de la camionnette qu'il avait « empruntée » pour l'occasion et se glissant derrière le volant. Quelque chose dans la manière dont il avait dit ça sonnait… faux.

- Vous êtes sûr ? L'ex-mari pourrait vouloir se venger.

- Certain, affirma Finch, péremptoire.

- Ok… dit Reese lentement.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre dans la manière dont Finch se comportait aujourd'hui, mais il ne parvenait pas à définir quoi exactement.

- Et concernant la gamine ? Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir et je ne l'ai pas entendu faire un bruit durant tout le temps que j'ai passé là bas. Définitivement pas un comportement normale pour une fillette de 11 ans.

- Je vous l'ai dit, elle souffre de dépression infantile.

- Un événement déclencheur ?

- Kidnapping, dit platement Finch. Elle a disparu plusieurs jours avant que… la police ne parvienne à la retrouver.

C'était quoi, cette petite pause ? Il connaissait trop bien son partenaire pour manquer la légère hésitation qu'il avait marqué dans sa phrase.

- Les kidnappeurs sont toujours en prison, poursuivit Finch, nous ne trouverons rien en cherchant dans cette direction. A présent que vous avez installé mon programme sur leurs ordinateurs, je vais pouvoir examiner l'historique des conversations et des recherches internet. Profitez-en pour examiner le voisinage.

L'informaticien coupa la communication et Reese démarra la voiture, ayant dans l'idée d'aller se garer hors de vu avant de revenir à pied. Il tambourina légèrement ses doigts sur le volant, se repassant la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son partenaire. Il avait le sentiment persistant qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

- Mr Reese, où êtes-vous ? demanda soudain Finch avec urgence dans l'écouteur.

- Comment ça « où je suis » ? J'observe Mark, l'ami avec un casier de Nielsen, comme vous m'avez dit de le faire ce matin…

- A quelle distance de la maison de Jack êtes-vous ? précisa Finch, l'urgence dans sa voix se teintant d'impatience.

- Environ 40 minutes en voiture. Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

A l'autre bout du fil, l'informaticien marmonna quelque chose qui comprenait les mots « éviter ça » et l'ex agent de la CIA fronça les sourcils.

- Finch ?

La communication avait été coupée. Reese tenta immédiatement de rappeler son partenaire mais il devait déjà être en ligne avec quelqu'un d'autre et il fut redirigé vers la boite vocale. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua et il quitta son poste d'observation pour se diriger vers sa voiture. En oubliant le code de la route, il pouvait être chez Nielsen en 30 minutes, peut-être même moins. Il espérait juste que Finch n'avait pas décidé d'intervenir lui-même et de se mettre en danger…

Au moment où il s'asseyait derrière le volant, son téléphone bipa, annonçant un message de Finch. _Lisez ça_ et une pièce jointe. Il hésita, la main déjà sur la clef de contact. _Maintenant_, insista un second message, comme si son partenaire avait lu dans ses pensées.

Se relaxant légèrement – visiblement Finch n'avait pas un besoin urgent de sa présence - il ouvrit la pièce jointe.

_Kitty-Kate : G reçu ta lettre ce matin. Je dois utiliser les 2 d'1 coup ?_

_FrenchKiss : Oui, tu les réduits en poudre et tu les glisses dans son verre. Dans le café c'est mieux._

_Kitty-Kate : Pk ?_

_FrenchKiss : Pour qu'il ne sente pas le goût. Ça a un goût désagréable._

_Kitty-Kate : et après il pourra vraiment remarcher ?_

_FrenchKiss : presque tout de suite. Tu devrais essayer maintenant, je reste en ligne, tiens-moi au courant_

_Kitty-Kate : OK. Je reviens._

Kate était le prénom de la plus jeune des filles de Nielsen, se souvint Reese. Il écarquilla les yeux. Quelqu'un manipulait la gamine pour qu'elle empoisonne son père ! Il émit une onomatopée écœurée. Même la CIA ne recourait pas à ce genre de méthodes, qui pouvait avoir l'esprit assez tordu pour tenter d'atteindre Nielsen de cette manière ?

Au moment où il démarrait la voiture, il réalisa soudain quelque chose. Finch avait appelé Nielsen « Jack ». L'informaticien n'appelait jamais les numéros par leur prénom – la plupart du temps, il ne l'appelait même pas _lui_ par son prénom. Est-ce que Finch et Nielsen se connaissaient…?

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Finch coupa la communication sans même prendre la peine de prévenir Reese et composa le numéro de Nielsen tout en consultant les différentes caméras que son partenaire avaient placé dans la maison. Au bout du fil, il y eut une sonnerie, une seconde – et aucune de ces maudites caméras n'avaient Nielsen dans leurs champs ! Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre était-il déjà trop tard ? La conversation entre Kate et son mystérieux interlocuteur avait eu lieu moins de dix minutes plus tôt, combien de temps fallait-il à une enfant de 11 ans pour préparer un café et l'empoisonner avant de le porter à son père ?

- Décroche, marmonna l'informaticien. Décroche, Jack…

- Allo ?

- Jack ! Est-ce que tu as bu le café que ta fille vient de t'apporter ?

- Qu'est-ce que… ? émit la voix éberluée de Nielsen. Comment… Qui est… _Finch ?_

- Oui, acquiesça brièvement l'informaticien. Ce café ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas encore bu. Que diable se passe-t-il, Finch ?

Il se permit un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux un bref instant.

- Vide cette tasse dans l'évier Jack, elle est empoisonnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? se rebella Nielsen. Ma fille vient de le préparer !

Puis, réalisant soudain :

- Est-ce que tu as installé des caméras dans _ma maison_ ?

- Oui… Ma source m'a dit que tu pourrais être en danger.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ta source t'a dit que…

Il baissa soudain la voix à un volume presque inaudible et Finch réalisa que l'enfant devait être dans la pièce.

- …ma fille cherchait à m'empoisonner ?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, Jack.

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas m'expliquer ça face à face, Harold, émit Nielsen d'une voix contrainte. Il me reste toujours du thé vert et je m'assurerais que ta tasse soit… clean.

Finch se massa l'arête du nez. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses se déroulent exactement comme il aurait voulu éviter qu'elles ne le fassent ?

- J'arrive, murmura-t-il.

Il coupa la communication, prit le temps d'envoyer à Reese l'extrait de conversation en ligne entre Kate et FrenchKiss et quitta la bibliothèque pour se rendre chez l'homme qu'il avait soigneusement évité de croiser depuis un peu plus d'un an.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Finch s'efforça de ne pas grimacer quand Nielsen lui ouvrit la porte et qu'il le vit dans son fauteuil. Il sut qu'il n'avait pas réussi quand les lèvres de l'autre homme se pincèrent mais aucun des deux n'aborda le sujet qui planait entre eux. Finch songea amèrement qu'ils avaient toujours été doués pour ignorer l'éléphant au milieu du salon.

- Entre, dit Nielsen, un peu brusque. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'indiquer le chemin du salon.

Finch hocha la tête et contourna le fauteuil de son hôte, traversant l'entrée pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé. A gauche, comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

- Où est Kate ? demanda-t-il.

- En haut. Elle ne se laisse pas voir par les visiteurs, depuis…

- Toujours pas… murmura Finch, chagrin.

- Non, répliqua platement Nielsen.

Il désigna d'un geste la tasse de thé qui fumait sur la table basse devant Finch et l'informaticien s'en empara docilement.

- Alors Finch ?

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et lui résuma le plus simplement possible ce qu'il savait. Nielsen pâlit quand il lui relata la conversation entre sa fille et FrenchKiss et Finch chercha en vain un mot de réconfort. Avant de réaliser, quand Nielsen prit la parole, que ce n'était pas de la peur ou un quelconque choc émotionnel qui avait fait fuir la couleur de son visage mais une formidable rage.

- Ce bâtard ! Quand je tiendrais celui qui a fait ça à Katy je…

Il sembla se souvenir soudain qu'il était handicapé et frappa du poing l'accoudoir de son fauteuil avec un bruit frustré.

- J'ai pu remonter jusqu'à un cybercafé, l'informa Finch. En examinant la liste de leurs clients, nous devrions pouvoir trouver qui est l'interlocuteur de Kate. Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui pourrait…

Nielsen émit un rire d'auto dérision.

- Je ne sors pas de la maison ou presque, Harold. Si quelqu'un en a après moi, c'est forcément un de ceux que nous…

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée l'interrompit et il se tendit, échangeant un regard avec l'informaticien.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Reese sonna à nouveau, déjà prêt à crocheter la porte si personne n'arrivait dans les 5 secondes quand le battant s'ouvrit sur Finch. Il haussa un sourcil, lança un regard interrogateur à son partenaire – _quelle est notre couverture ?_ – mais avant que l'informaticien ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la voix de Nielsen interrompit leur échange silencieux.

- Lui ? J'aurais dû le savoir. Aucun ancien soldat ne devient soudain expert en informatique… Tu aurais dû trouver quelqu'un de plus adapté si c'est la couverture que tu voulais employer, Harold.

Le regard de Reese alla de Finch à Nielsen, notant le malaise du premier, l'air blasé du second. Non seulement ils se connaissaient comme l'avait deviné l'ex agent, mais ils avaient apparemment un passé commun. Et Finch n'avait manifestement pas envie qu'il en sache plus à ce sujet.

- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous asseoir, et vous pourrez m'expliquer ce que j'ai manqué ? proposa-t-il calmement.

Finch tressaillit, percevant sans doute la note tranchante qui avait filtré malgré lui dans sa voix.

- Sûr, acquiesça Nielsen en faisant faire un habile demi-tour à son fauteuil. Je vais refaire du café.

Finch amorça un mouvement vers lui mais Reese l'évita aisément et emboita le pas à leur hôte. En passant à côté de l'informaticien, il murmura :

- Quand nous en auront fini ici, Finch, il faudra que nous ayons une conversation à propos de ce que vous pouvez garder pour vous et ce que vous ne pouvez absolument pas taire pour notre sécurité à tous.

Finch déglutit, hocha la tête et leur emboita le pas.

Un moment plus tard, l'informaticien avait résumé ses dernières découvertes à son partenaire et ils avaient fait la liste de toutes les personnes que Nielsen avait côtoyées durant les six derniers mois aucune d'entre elles ne semblait susceptible d'être celle qui avait attiré l'attention de la machine.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'oublies personne ?

- Pour la troisième fois, Finch, non, personne d'autre ne me revient à l'esprit.

Il y eut un silence, puis Reese prit la parole :

- D'après les données GPS de votre téléphone, vous vous rendez dans la ville d'à côté tous les mardis… commença-t-il.

Nielsen jeta un regard furieux à Finch.

- Tu as fouillé dans mon téléphone ?

- C'est la procédure habituelle, se défendit Finch, la plupart du temps, les victimes sont en contact direct avec leur agresseur.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas juste venir ici et me poser la question ? s'exclama Nielsen. Laisse tomber, ajouta-t-il avant de s'adresser à Reese : je vais jouer aux cartes avec des amis le mardi, et aucun d'eux ne représentent une menace pour moi.

Il y avait une note définitive dans sa voix, presque… défensive. Reese coula un regard en coin à son partenaire pour voir s'il l'avait noté aussi. Finch hocha légèrement la tête à son intention avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Nielsen :

- Est-ce que tu pourrais lister ces amis afin que nous enquêtions, juste pour être sûr ? demanda-t-il, précautionneusement.

Nielsen croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Non, lâcha-t-il, définitif.

- Jack…

- Tu ferais mieux de chercher parmi tous les gens que nous avons mis en taule en suivant les indications de ta « source », Finch ! Si quelqu'un veut ma peau, c'est plus vraisemblablement de ce côté qu'on trouvera la réponse.

Reese dévisagea Nielsen, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se tourner, incrédule, vers son partenaire. Finch évita délibérément son regard. Nielsen fronça les sourcils en les observant.

- Attendez un instant… Harold, tu ne lui as pas dit que j'étais ton ancien partenaire ?

- Il s'est passé plus d'un an depuis, se justifia Finch, embarrassé, j'ai pensé que ce n'était probablement pas en rapport avec la situation présente.

Reese eu un ricanement amère et se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux autres hommes.

- Il ne me parle pas de grand-chose d'une manière générale, dit-il à Nielsen. Finch, ajouta-t-il sans le regarder, je vais me rendre au cybercafé pour récupérer cette liste de clients.

- John…

Mais l'ex agent avait déjà quitté la pièce.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Reese remâcha son agacement durant tout le trajet jusqu'au cyber-café. Pourquoi Harold éprouvait-il le besoin de faire un secret de tout ? Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis presque un an à présent, n'avait-il toujours pas gagné sa confiance ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, il ne savait même pas le véritable nom de son employeur, où il habitait, ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre, rien. Il s'était montré patient jusqu'ici mais voir à quel point Nielsen et Finch étaient visiblement proches… Et bien oui, c'était blessant. S'il avait été le précédent employé de Finch et juste ça, pourquoi étaient-ils si familiers l'un avec l'autre alors que lui ne parvenait pas à faire un pas dans sa direction sans que l'informaticien ne se hérisse et lui oppose une fin de non-recevoir ? Qu'est-ce que Nielsen avait bien pu faire ou dire pour que Finch baisse sa garde ?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'argumenter longtemps pour obtenir la liste des clients du cyber-café pour le jour qui les intéressait. A peine eut-il formulé sa demande que l'employé se mit mis à fouiller fébrilement dans un classeur avant de lui tendre une feuille de papier d'une main tremblante. Reese se força à sourire quand il le remercia mais, bizarrement, ça eut pour seul effet de le faire se recroqueviller encore plus sur lui-même. Il haussa les épaules et sorti.

Une fois sur le trottoir, il tira son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Finch. Alors qu'il attendait que l'autre homme décroche, il surprit son reflet dans la vitrine et… ok, bon, peut-être qu'il comprenait mieux la réaction de l'employé à présent. Il s'efforça de détendre ses traits et de faire disparaître du reflet le visage meurtrier qui lui renvoyait son regard. Le fait que Finch ne décroche toujours pas après la 5e sonnerie n'aidait pas. Avec un claquement de langue frustré, il se connecta au micro du salon :

- …ne vous a pas suffi que ma fille se fasse kidnapper ? Que mon mari se retrouve dans une chaise roulante ? Je vous avais dit de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici ! hurlait une voix de femme

Reese haussa les sourcils. Visiblement, la femme de Nielsen était rentrée…

- Mrs Nielsen, tenta Finch d'une voix apaisante, au même moment ou Jack disait :

- Rébecca, voyons, laisse-lui…

- Dehors, dehors ! Tout de suite ! les coupa la voix de femme, avec des accents hystériques cette fois. Et ne ramenez plus votre face de geek dans ce quartier !

Reese se déconnecta du micro en entendant la porte se refermer en arrière-plan alors que la femme éclatait en sanglots bruyants. Un instant plus tard, son téléphone sonna.

- Mr Reese, lui parvint la voix de Finch, contrainte. Avez-vous pu vous procurer la liste de noms ?

- Oui, je suis sur le chemin du retour.

- Pourriez-vous me l'envoyer, que Jack et moi y jetions un œil pendant que vous nous rejoignez ?

- Je croyais que vous aviez quitté la maison ? remarqua Reese.

- …Oh, vous avez entendu, murmura Finch, embarrassé.

- Il semble que cette femme vous considère comme responsable de tous les maux qui ont touché sa famille, je n'aurais pas à chercher bien loin si votre numéro sort, plaisanta l'ex agent.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil puis Finch reprit la parole, comme à regret.

- C'est à raison qu'elle me considère comme responsable…

- Finch ?

- Je vais fixer rendez-vous à Jack au café du coin de la rue, envoyez-moi la liste et rejoignez-nous là-bas.

Finch coupa la communication, laissant Reese une fois de plus frustré par le manque d'information.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Nielsen était déjà en train d'examiner la liste quand Reese les rejoignit au café. Il s'assit sans rien dire et fit signe à la serveuse de lui apporter une bière. Un instant plus tard, Nielsen prit la parole d'une voix hésitante :

- Ce prénom, Soraya… C'est le seul qui semble familier mais…

- Soraya Campbell ? lut Finch par-dessus son épaule. Elle n'était pas dans la liste de tes proches.

Nielsen soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Nous ne sommes pas proches. En fait on se connait à peine.

Il soupira à nouveau et Finch et Reese attendirent.

- Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en parler mais… Enfin. Le mardi, je vais à un regroupement d'anciens combattants. Pour des soldats qui sont revenus mutilés de la guerre et qui ont du mal à vivre avec leurs nouvelles… limitations.

Une expression peinée traversa le visage de Finch mais il ne dit rien.

- Bref. J'ai retrouvé là-bas un gosse, c'était juste un gosse à l'époque, que j'avais sous mes ordres. Soraya est le nom de sa femme, je l'ai aperçue une fois ou deux.

Reese émit un bruit dubitatif mais Finch, l'ignorant, pianotait déjà sur son téléphone.

- Soraya Campbell, anciennement Madhil… émigrée en 1997… Mariée à Jim Campbell depuis 15 ans, un enfant… Oh, elle fait elle-même parti d'un groupe de thérapie. Voyons ce que dit son dossier médical…

Nielsen grimaça et Reese lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Ça me met toujours mal à l'aise quand il fait ça, avoua Jack à mi-voix, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait avoir de secret pour lui.

Reese eut une pensée pour la machine, se demanda si Nielsen connaissait son existence et se contenta de hocher la tête. Finch pinça les lèvres mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Son adresse actuelle n'est pas loin du commissariat de Carter, je vais demander au Détective si elle peut passer lui poser quelques questions. Excusez-moi.

Il quitta la table pour aller téléphoner plus au calme, dans le sas d'entrée, laissant Nielsen et Reese en tête à tête. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard incertain.

- Alors, se lança Nielsen après s'être raclé la gorge. Vous travaillez pour Finch.

Reese acquiesça.

- Depuis un an environ.

- Wow, vous avez tenu plus longtemps que moi. Il ne s'est pas passé six mois avant que…

Il fit un geste vague en direction de ses jambes.

- Six mois ? répéta Reese, surpris.

A voir la manière dont ils interagissaient l'un avec l'autre, Reese aurait été prêt à parier qu'ils avaient travaillés beaucoup plus longtemps ensemble. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Nielsen dit :

- Finch était différent à cette époque. Oh, bien sûr, il était déjà paranoïaque, avec une tendance marqué pour le secret mais, bah, il était celui qui était en fauteuil et, que vous le vouliez ou non, ça vous rend dépendant des autres. J'ai jamais pu apprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé, vous ?

- Non, mentit Reese, songeant à l'explosion du ferry où Ingram avait trouvé la mort.

Même si ce n'était qu'une hypothèse pour le moment, plusieurs indices pointaient dans cette direction.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? questionna-t-il, curieux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, Harold n'a pas vraiment fait d'effort pour garder contact après mon accident. Mais on s'est revu une ou deux fois et manifestement il n'était pas satisfait du remplaçant qu'il avait engagé. Dilligent ? Dilinguer ? Quelque chose comme ça.

Reese nota mentalement l'information, se promettant de creuser plus tard.

- Si vous avez fini d'étaler ma vie privé sur la table, messieurs, leur parvint soudain la voix de Finch, légèrement acide, je pense que nous pouvons y aller. Carter nous tiendra au courant. Mr Reese, je suggère que vous restiez dans les environs jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs que toute menace est éliminée.

- Où allez-vous ? s'enquit Reese comme il faisait un mouvement pour s'éloigner.

- Présentement, régler nos consommations. Ensuite, ça ne vous regarde pas. Contactez-moi s'il y a le moindre problème.

Reese dû avoir un air vaguement offensé car Nielsen eut un sourire en coin.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Une heure plus tard, alors que Reese patrouillait dans le quartier et commençait lentement mais sûrement à mourir d'ennui, son téléphone sonna :

- Finch, tout va bien ?

- Il semblerait que la situation soit réglée, Mr Reese.

- Vous pouvez élaborer ? s'agaça l'ex agent.

- …Ms Campbell a avoué au Détective Carter qu'elle considérait Jack comme responsable du fait que son mari a perdu son bras au front. Apparemment, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir se venger quand elle l'a vu au groupe de thérapie. Carter a estimé que la jeune femme était plus qu'instable et s'occupe de faire des arrangements pour qu'elle soit internée en attendant d'être jugée.

- Je vois. Vous avez prévenu Nielsen ?

- Pas encore. C'est le prochain appel que j'ai prévu de passer.

- Ok.

Il y eut un silence.

- Finch ?

- Ah… Si vous, hum. Pourriez-vous repasser à la bibliothèque ?

- Un nouveau numéro ? s'enquit Reese.

- Non.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, l'ex agent attendant que son partenaire s'explique. Quand rien ne vint, il haussa les épaules et conclu :

- Je serai là dans une demi-heure.

- Entendu.

Précisément une demi-heure plus tard, Reese fit son apparition à la bibliothèque et Finch délaissa son clavier pour se tourner vers lui. L'ex agent l'observa tranquillement, curieux, et attendit qu'il parle. L'informaticien prit une inspiration et se lança :

- Je pense que je vous dois des excuses. Je réalise que j'ai été… distant, faute d'un meilleur terme, et j'ai volontairement dissimulées des informations qui auraient pu nous être utiles…

- Ce qui aurait pu vous mettre en danger, Finch, souligna Reese calmement. Si un ancien numéro en avait eu après Nielsen, il aurait pu se retourner contre vous également.

Finch pinça les lèvres, apparemment agacé par l'interruption.

- J'ai conscience de ça, répondit-il un peu sèchement. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis…

- …une personne très à cheval sur la vie privée. Je sais. J'ai eu le mémo la première fois, ironisa Reese.

- Ce que j'essaye de dire, reprit Finch après lui avoir jeté un regard noir, c'est que ça ne dénotait pas un manque de confiance de ma part et je ne voudrais pas que vous l'interprétiez de cette façon.

Reese pencha la tête sur le côté et l'évalua pensivement.

- Est-ce que Nielsen vous a parlé de moi ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Finch détourna les yeux un instant, un clair aveu, avant de soutenir à nouveau son regard.

- Jack a porté à mon attention… certains points que j'avais volontairement mis de côté, admit Finch, prudent.

- Hmmm, émit seulement Reese, réservé.

Finch soupira, retira ses lunettes et se massa l'arête du nez.

- Asseyez-vous avant que j'attrape un torticolis, ordonna-t-il.

Quand Reese se fut exécuté, il reprit :

- La fille cadette de Nielsen a été kidnappée par un numéro que nous traquions, en guise de représailles. Sa fille ainée a quitté la maison pour aller étudier à l'étranger car elle ne supportait plus l'atmosphère de secret qui entourait son père, et les disputes que ça provoquait avec sa mère. Et enfin, c'est à cause d'un autre numéro que Jack s'est retrouvé dans ce fauteuil. Comme Rebecca me l'a… dit tout à l'heure, j'ai détruit tout ce qui comptait dans la vie de cet homme et… malgré tout, il n'a jamais eu un mot de reproche à mon égard.

Reese hocha la tête, entrevoyant vaguement où Finch voulait en venir.

- Parce que c'était son choix de vous aider, vous ne l'avez forcé en rien.

Finch secoua la tête, mais sans exprimer à voix haute son évident désaccord.

- Je n'ai jamais pu faire face à ma responsabilité, continua-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Tout l'argent que j'ai pu lui donner n'a pas apaisé ma culpabilité alors j'ai juste fait en sorte… de ne plus y penser. Je l'ai simplement… écarté de mon existence. Et quand il m'a fallu un nouveau partenaire, puis un autre après ça, j'ai choisi des gens qui n'avaient rien à perdre et…

Il s'interrompit.

- Et vous les avez gardés à distance, compléta Reese. Ne pas s'attacher pour ne pas être blessé. Je comprends.

Finch hocha la tête.

- Dillinger s'est contenté d'une relation purement professionnelle, mais vous semblez toujours… vouloir quelque chose de plus Mr Reese. Et je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt à…

Il s'interrompit avec un sursaut quand Reese posa sa main sur son genou.

- Harold. Vous m'avez déjà offert beaucoup : une nouvelle vie, un nouveau but dans l'existence. Un endroit que je peux appeler « chez moi ». Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à offrir plus, je comprends. Si vous changez d'avis à l'avenir, je serai toujours là. Je ne vais nulle part, quelle que soit votre décision.

La tension sembla refluer de Finch par vague et il ferma brièvement les yeux.

- C'est bon à savoir, Mr Reese. Je vous en suis reconnaissant.

Pas de problème, Finch.

* * *

J'ai commencé à publier un roman yaoi/slash/lemon etc ici : www*fictionpress*com/s/3209038/1/Sous-le-règne-de-Philippe-IV-le-Bel (remplacez les * par des points)  
Et vous pouvez passer sur mon site là : alienorgauthier*doomby*com (idem : points à la place des * )


End file.
